theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revolution Begins
The Revolution Begins is the first episode of Adventure Time Crossover. Synopsis Young Autobot wants revenge on Dead Justice, so him, Grievous, Finn, and Jake look for one hero to take over Leonard's spot: his friend Charles, who is a mercenary. Leonard is to pass trials to go back to his normal human self. Plot Note: this Vinnie is not a goat. He is a former assassin. In the Hero Base, there is silence. Young Autobot, Grievous, Vinnie, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Sub Zero, Spy, Scout, Heavy and Optimus are all sitting around the place still grieving over the loss of Leonard after the ruthless villain Dead Justice shot him in the heart. Spy is smoking a cigarette to which Sub Zero whacks it out of Spy's hand. Young and Finn grieved the most as Finn is crying to which Young Autobot comforts him, saying that there is still hope to defeat Dead Justice. He then says this to the rest of the heroes that there is indeed hope to fight against the evil forces of Dead Justice, even if if means doing it with or without Leonard. Everyone looks up to Young Autobot as Grievous stands up and agrees with his story, and he says that they need to look for another hero: someone who has a heroic potencial within him. Vinnie, one of the few people knowing Leonard, says that he was friends with a mercenary who has a wide knowledge of paranormals, weapons, strategy, and has a skill of heroism, despite Vinnie knowing that he hates him because he use to bullied by Vinnie. He then explains that the mercenary's name was Charles Graves, who Grievous remembers as the man who worked at the weapon store. Young says that it is worth a try, and Young Autobot transforms into a bus and Grievous, Vinnie and Heavy hop on, while everyone else remains in the base. The scene cuts to Leonard in heaven, in to which God comes in from the clouds and greets Leonard. Leonard asks if there is a way to go back and help his friends, which God replies that he is to pass a special trial only he is to pass. Leonard accepts this trial, as this trial was both simple and hard at the same time, though still providing a challenge. It cuts back to Earth with Young and the other three with him driving to the store Charles owns, Friendly Fire. Heavy laughs at the title of the story, and Grievous joins in, but Vinnie, though very worried, elbows both of them in the stomachs. Young transforms back into a Autobot and opens the door to Friendly Fire. All types of weapons are there: guns, swords, Cybertronic technology. Vinnie asks the man at the checkout where they can find Charles. The man says that he is in that office, pointing at the door. Vinnie opens the door to reveal a empty warehouse with a desk and chair, where Charles is sitting. Vinnie, Young, Grievous, and Heavy enter, and Charles sees them, and looks directly at Vinnie. Vinnie yells out Charles's name. Instead of acting like a coward, Charles whistles and out of the shadows, it is revealed Charles has a army of his own, a army of mercenaries, consisting of: Samuel Wagner, Soldier, Optimus Primal, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Sniper, Pearl, Erron Black, Cyrax, Noob Saibot, and a reprogrammed Droideka he dubbed 'Bulwark'. Vinnie waves at Samuel, who waves back. Charles steps on his desk and he has a Winchester and a kukri strapped on him by bandoliers, but he pulls out a chainsaw, revs it up, and yells "ATTACK!" while Vinnie, smacking his hand on his forehead in disbelief, has no choice but to pull out his telescoping baton, and tells every one to ready their weapons, Grievous with his four light sabres, Young with his Cybertronic Cannon, and Heavy with his fists. The fight begins with Grunkle Stan running up to Vinnie with his brass knuckles and throws a punch Vinnie in the stomach, which Vinnie catches with his hand and whacks Stan in the face with his baton, injuring him. Soldier comes in and tackles Vinnie onto the ground and starts to choke him. Heavy comes in and grabs Soldier and performs a RKO on him. Optimus Primal, in his gorilla form, runs up and uppercuts Young Autobot in the chin, and Primal turns into his Maximal form, and guns come out of his chest and aim at Young, leading Young to grab the guns and using his thumbs to block the muzzles and kicks Primal in the nuts, causing Primal to fall to the ground and Young aims his cannon at Primal's face. Noob and Grievous fight each other, blocking each other's moves, until Noob summons a Shadow Clone of himself and both grab Grievous's arms and try to pull Grievous apart. Vinnie sees and runs to the Shadow Clone, pulls out his baton and whacks it in it's kneecap, breaking it and causing it to dissolve. Noob lets go of Grievous and he (Grievous) uses the force on Noob forcing him to a wall. Charles tells his mercenaries to stop fighting Young, Grievous and Heavy. He calls in Cyrax and tells him to trap the three in nets. He agrees and shoots neon green nets at the three. Vinnie tells Charles that they don't want to fight him, which Charles says that Vinnie is lying, and tells everyone to attack Vinnie one at a time. The first person Vinnie has to face is expert marksman Erron Black, and he pulls out his two revolvers and starts shooting at Vinnie, causing Vinnie to parkour dodge the bullets while rising up to Erron. Vinnie grabs out his pistol and shoots one revolver out of Erron's hand. He trips up Erron and whacks him with the telescoping baton. The second opponent, Pearl, who is a Crystal Gem, pulls out her spear from the gem on her forehead. Vinnie extends his baton and both run up to attack. Vinnie uses some brutal moves while Pearl is dodging the attacks. She jumps up and throws the spear at Vinnie, which Vinnie uses his superhuman skills and catches the spear without looking. He breaks the spear and backflip kicks Pearl in the face. Vinnie dusts off his jacket and Bulwark rolls in and bowls Vinnie over, causing Vinnie to go into the ceiling. Bulwark goes into battle mode and activates a shield and starts shooting at Vinnie, while Vinnie keeps dodging. Vinnie grabs out a grenade and pulls the pin out with his teeth. He throws it at Bulwark, disabling the shield, giving Vinnie the upper hand. He pushes himself out of the ceiling and lands on Bulwark. He shuts down Bulwark by the on/off button. Vinnie goes against Wendy and she pulls out a one handed axe. Vinnie picks up his baton, and both run up to attack. Both are very equal at combat as Wendy tries to cut off Vinnie's hand, to which Vinnie judo flips and punches her in the face, but she throws her axe at Vinnie's shoulder. Vinnie pulls out the axe and throws it at a wall. He knees Wendy in the stomach and finishes her off by whacking his baton across her face, knocking her out along with everyone Vinnie defeated. Charles looks at his injured mercenaries. He was determined to defeat the one that bullied him all these years. Charles pulls out his chainsaw and runs up to Vinnie, revving it, and gets punched in the stomach by Vinnie. Dropping the chainsaw, Vinnie pulls out a fist to punch Charles, to which Charles says 'Do it, then." This is a trick, however, as Vinnie helps him up. Charles, shocked, starts to believe him, and apologies for his actions, coming to the realisation that Vinnie has changed into a new person. Vinnie tells Charles that he must be the new hero, and that Leonard has been killed in action, and that he must take his place. Charles, though confused, finally accepts his duty, and shakes hands with Vinnie and let's Cyrax free Young, Grievous and Heavy. Moments later, the door bangs open. A man clad in white armor, a horned helmet, and a scythe walks in, with the check-out man in his hand. He throws him towards Charles's feet. The armored man was working for Dead Justice, and he aimed his scythe at Charles's neck, telling him to surrender the heroes (Young, Grieves, Vinnie and Heavy) or face death. Displaying his heroism, Charles picks up his revolvers and shoots the armored man's shoulders with incendiary round's. Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Time Crossover